Power Rangers: Dragonforce Episode 1 A New Beginning
by dragonboy543
Summary: With peace restored the World is enjoying it and still missing the Power Rangers that protected them against many forces of evil but they're needed once again cause an evil force has been awaken and is threating the peace that the past Ranger teams have worked so hard to get for the world and Tommy and Kat Oliver select their daughter and her four friends to be Power rangers.
1. A New Beginning

The Story so far: The year is 2015 Earth is at peace after the defeat of several Alien forces that has tried to take the planet over several times thanks to the unknown heroes the Power Rangers much hasn't been said about the Power Rangers since the defeat of the Armada so far the world has been at peace on the planet the five power streams head to this subdivision that has been built and has families living in it five young teenagers.

Chapter one: A New beginning

The next Morning in a subdivision a young teenage girl walks down dressed for school and looks in the fridge for some breakfast.

Hey Terra sweetie,'' says her mother Kat Oliver former MMPR Pink, Zeo, and Turbo Ranger.

''Oh hey mom is there anything for breakfast,'' says a tired Terra.

''Yeah I made some eggs, bacon and toast,'' says Kat.

Terra sits down at the table and eats her breakfast.

''Where's dad at,'' Says Terra as she's looking around the house.

''Oh he had to finish up some archological studies in the basement I'm sure he'll be fine sweetie come on you'll be late for school,'' Kat says as she gets Terra's backpack and hands it to her.

Terra gets her backpack and leaves for school as Kat looks at her daughter as she walks with her friends to school.

''Tommy what's wrong you looked troubled,'' Kat says as she holds her wonderful husband.

Tommy looks at his daughter and smiles.

''I'm just fine Kat just need some air that's all,'' he says as he watches his daughter walk to school.

Meanwhile in the Amazon a Castle arises from the depths of the waters and dark energy comes from it and a young Princess comes out along with several warriors and minions.

''Aw darn this sulmber always messes up my hair where's my father,'' she says as she looks around the castle.

''My Princess your father is still in his eternal slumber the seal on him can't be broken without pure energy from the planet,'' says General Sludge as he kneels before his Princess.

''I'm proclaiming myself Queen of this group till my father is released,''Vexlis picks up her crown and puts it on

Her generals and minions cheered and clapped.

''Now go to this city of Reefside and fine me some energy for my father to be released,'' She shouts at her lead General.

After School Terra, May, and Steven are hanging out at the mall three energy streams find Terra, May, and Steven and they enter their bodies without harming them.

At Dance Practice Julia is practicing with her team as Bryan is with the Football team practicing for an upcoming game the pink and green energy streams enter their bodies.

At Terra's house in the Basement Tommy is looking at the computers and sees five energy blips lighting up.

''What in the world that can't be,'' Tommy looks at the computer read outs again.

At the Mall in the food court Terra and her friends are enjoying hanging out.

''I had a great Dance Practice the girls really worked hard,'' said Julia.

''And the Football team should be ready for the game next friday,'' says Bryan.

''Uh Guys its slient in here what happened to the people,'' says Steven as he looks around the Mall.

''Let's Split up and try to find someone,'' Terra says looking at her friends.

The Five Friends split up but found no one.

As Terra walks through one part of the Mall Several unknown warriors appear and surround her and she gets into a fighting stance and they came at her and she does a back flip and then a chop and a leg sweep and then a kick that gets blocked and she's sent flying to the ground her friends ran towards her and Bryan and May help her up as they get into a fighting stance getting ready to fight when Five energy streams catch them.

At Terra's house in the basement the Five friends land on top of each other they get up and look around the place to see where their at.

''Where are we,'' Terra says looking around.

Then the lights and computers activated and Terra's Father Tommy walks up to them.

''Dad,'' Terra says as her father walks up to her and the others.

''Terra so glad you and your friends are safe,'' says Tommy as he looks at them.

''Who were those creeps,'' says Steven.

''Yeah they ruined my hair doo,'' says Julia.

'' They're called the Xeal they were sealed in an Ancient tomb 3,000 years ago but somehow they've been released to once again try to rule the world their evil king Malkor was so his daughter Princess Vexlis is Queen,'' Tommy Explains to the five teens.

''So what does that all have to do with us,'' a confused Bryan says.

''I want you five to be the Power Rangers: Dragon force,'' says Tommy.

The teens looked at Tommy like he was crazy.

''Mr. Oliver your turning us into Power Rangers,'' says May as she looks at him.

''Yes May look the world needs you guys and they need the Power Rangers to save the day,'' he says as he goes into a room and brings out a box.

''You'll fight them with these there your Dragon Morphers with these they'll grant you powers,'' he opens the box and shows the five morphers that he wants them to use.

''How we use these anyway?'' asked Steven as he looks at the Morphers.

''Just press this button and say Dragonforce Ranger form and you'll become Power Rangers,'' explains Tommy as he looks at the new team.

''I'm in if it means protecting the world from the forces of evil dad,'' says Terra as she takes the red Morpher.

''Count us in Mr. Oliver,'' says Julia as she gets the pink and Black Morphers and hands the black one to her brother Bryan.

Then both May and Steven get the yellow and blue Morphers and put them on their wrists the alarm sounds and the new team of rangers head out to stop the attack from the forces of evil.

At the city people are running for their lives as General Sludge and his squad of warriors are attacking the people and Terra and the others are looking at the attack.

''How can we stop them with these devices,'' says May as she looks at the warriors attacking people.

Then the five new Rangers get into fighting stance and the Warriors run towards the new Rangers, Terra fights a bunch of warriors flips kicks and side kicks but she's thrown into a pillar and then she does a flip and lands on the ground hard, May grabs a warriors wrist and kicks it back and gets the people out of car and they went running May then tries to fight off the warriors and she flips but is kicked and hits a car. Julia and Bryan tries to do a sibling team up but they are also beaten back and they regroup with Terra hurting from getting their butts kicked again.

''Man there's too many of them what we do,'' says Julia as the warriors surround them.

Terra looks at her Morpher and then gets an idea.

''We use these Morphers come on let's test these things out,'' says Terra as she activates her Morpher.

''Dragonforce Ranger form,'' she says as she activates the Morpher.

The Flames of the red warrior goes around her and the red suit forms around her body and the helmet goes around her face and the visor forms around the helmet.

''Whoa this is awesome come on guys do the same thing,'' she says looking at her friends.

May, Steven, Bryan, and Julia nodded at each other and gave it a shot and activated their morphers as well and the same thing happened to them and they were amazed by it.

''Come on Guys let's drive these creeps from our world,'' says the red ranger as she looks at her team mates.

The new Ranger team runs to do battle with the warriors as they run towards the new Ranger team to defeat them Red Ranger (Terra) does a few back flips and then a side kick and then a jump front kick and roll over one warrior and flips one of them and it hits the ground hard, Blue Ranger (Steven) and Yellow Ranger (May) double team their batch as they roll over each other to attack, Black Ranger ( Bryan) jumps over a car and then leg sweeps one warrior causing it to flip and hit the ground hard he dodges several hits and takes five more down, Pink Ranger (Julia) flips over one warrior and side kicks the other one causing it to fly back and hit the ground hard and one warrior jumps in the air and the Pink Ranger (Julia) joins it and side kicks it and a shockwave erupts and the warrior hits the ground cause the warriors the Pink Ranger was fighting to fall to the ground.

''Worthless bunch of warriors can't do anything right,'' says a very angry Sludge.

Sludge runs towards the Rangers and they fight with Sludge and Sludge beats the Rangers back and they retreat back.

''How are we going to defeat this guy,'' says Pink Ranger (Julia).

''Rangers try your power weapons,'' says Tommy over the Red Rangers morpher.

The Rangers then bring out their power weapons.

Those puny weapons won't beat me you pathetic Rangers RAHHHHHH,'' says Sludge and he runs towards the Rangers to finish them off once and for all, Blue and Yellow Rangers(Steven) and (May) hit him with their Dragon Lance and Dragon Staff, Pink Ranger (Julia) blasts him with her Dragon crossbow and Sludge staggers back and he sees the Black Ranger (Bryan) running towards him with his Dragon Spear and a Black energy slash hits Sludge, he then turns and sees the Red Ranger (Terra) running towards him with her Dragon Saber the tip of the blade sparking on the ground as she is running and she does a upward slash and then a downward Slash.

''Laval Lancelord take care of these Rangers for our Queen,'' says Sludge as he disappears.

''Gladly Lance flame strike,'' says the flame warrior and the Rangers are thrown to the ground as fire surrounds them.

''I think this guy is too strong,'' says the Yellow Ranger (May) as she and her team are getting up off the ground.

As they get up their weapons start glowing and they come together to form their new power cannon.

''What's this thing?'' says a confused Blue Ranger (Steven).

''I don't know but it looks cool let's try it out,'' says Black Ranger (Bryan).

Red Ranger (Terra) holds the Cannon and the Blue and Yellow Rangers (Steven) and (May) get on her right shoulder and the Black and Pink Rangers (Julia) and (Bryan) get on her left shoulder.

''What is that Cannon,'' says Lance Lord as he gets ready with another high powered attack.

''Let's see Dragon Cannon full power,'' says Red Ranger (Terra).

The Barrel glows and powers up and a energy blast shot out heading towards Lancelord and he sends out his attack as well and the two powerful attacks collide and the Ranger's break through the high flame attack and hit Lancelord as he's surges with electricity and sparks after being hit.

''NOOOOOOOO I'VE FAILED YOU MY QUEEN VEXLIS FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,'' as he says and he falls to the ground and blows up into a thousand pieces as the Rangers posed with the Red Ranger holding up their new cannon.

At the Castle Vexlis looks at a smoking Sludge as he staggers into the Throne Room.

''What happened to you,'' she says as she gets mad at him for not bring back the monster that went with him to the city.

''There was a set back my Queen and you'll never believe it we got Power Rangers to deal with,'' says Sludge as he slowly gets up from his battle with the Rangers.

''This isn't good if those suit wearing punks ruin this for me I'll never see my father again,'' says Queen Vexlis as she is walking around the Throne Room.

''THEY MUST BE DESTROYED,'' she shouts at Sludge.

''Yes my Queen they will be I swear it,'' he says as he bows before her.

At Ranger Ops Tommy is congratulating the team on a job well done.

''Well done Rangers but the fight is far from over I'm sure by now that Vexlis knows that the Power Rangers are back and will be defending this planet till she is defeated or their defeated, Terra you did an awesome job as the Leader and will continue to lead the Rangers into battle,'' Says Tommy as he pats his daughter on the shoulder.

''Thanks Dad we did great as a Team guys and I want to lead this team to victory are you four with me in the fight against Vexlis and her minions,'' says Terra as she puts her fist out.

May, Steven, Bryan, and Julia put their fists together with Terra's.

''RANGERS NEVER SURRENDER,'' Shouts the team as the jumped in the air.

**Hope this will make you guys happy now enjoy the other chapters please comment and review.**


	2. Laval Dual Slasher attacks

Episode 2 Chapter 2: Laval Slasher attacks

Deep in the Amazon Queen Vexlis is unleashing a furry of Electricity around the throne room as she is frustrated by what her men has encountered, ''How could this be the Power Rangers have not been seen since Mesgog was defeated how could they be back,'' says an Angry Vexlis as her body is surging with electric energy.

''I don't know My Queen but I've got a monster that can stop them for good,'' Sludge says as he looks at his queen.

''RAHHH,'' roars Laval Dual Slasher.

''This is perfect with his help the Rangers will be defeated take a squad of Warriors with you Sludge and take Slasher with you so he can see his targets in the open and take them out,'' says Vexlis.

''Yes My Queen as you command,'' says Sludge as he bows and both him and Slasher disappear.

''Rangers you are finished for good,'' says Vexlis as she leans back in her throne chair.

As a servant presents a drink for her and she takes it from him and drinks it.

At the Park Terra and her friends are enjoying some much needed down time after their first battle as Power Rangers.

''Man this is cool I can't believe we're the legendary Power Rangers these guys are legends they beaten villains from the Machine Empire to the Armada,'' says Steven as he talks to his other team mates about how cool it is to be a ranger.

''But we have to work together as a team,'' says Terra as she puts the ball in the basket.

Julia looks at her and just gives her a look.

''Who died and made you queen,'' says Julia when she faces Terra.

''Well I have the red suit to prove it,'' says Terra.

As Terra and Julia are about to tear each other apart Terra's morpher beeps.

''Go ahead Dad,'' says Terra after she pressed the talk button on her morpher.

''Rangers I'm picking up some weird energy signatures in your area,'' says Tommy as he looks at the computer screens.

The team looks around the area but sees nothing.

''We don't see anything here dad besides the wind but we'll keep a look out for anything out ok let's split up and search for anything weird remember don't take on any of Vexlis monsters on your own call for back up,'' says Terra after she ends the call and she turns to her team.

The Rangers split up and looked around the place for any weird energy signatures.

''Terra we can't find anything,'' says Julia as she talks into her Morpher.

''Keep looking you two it has to be around here,'' says Terra over the pink morpher.

she turns the comm-link off and she and Bryan looked around the area and found several warriors and a new monster terrorizing the people at the park.

''I think we found the energy signature,'' says Bryan as he and Julia watch the people get terrorized.

Bryan and Julia looked around to see if anyone is around to see them Morph.

''Ready,'' says Julia as she activates her Morpher.

''Ready,'' says Bryan as he activates his Morpher.

''DRAGONFORCE RANGER FORM HA,'' they both said as they activate their morphers and pink and green energy goes around the two and their visors goes around their faces and they became the Dragonforce rangers.

Before Laval Dual Slasher is about to attack a father and his two daughters both Black and Pink Rangers kick the monster in the side and he rolls as both Rangers get the family out of there.

''Well it's about time you got here Rangers,'' says Slasher as he gets fired up to do battle with both Bryan and Julia.

But then several Red Energy blasts shot him and Black Ranger (Bryan) and Pink Ranger (Julia) turn to see Red Ranger (Terra), Yellow Ranger (May), and Blue Ranger (Steven) running to save them from defeat.

''With the Power of Dragon Fire Crystal Dragoforce Red Ranger,'' says Red Ranger (Terra) as she poses.

''With the Power of the Dragon water crystal Dragonforce Blue Ranger,'' says Blue Ranger (Steven) as he poses.

''With the Power of the Dragon Lighting Crystal Dragonforce Yellow Ranger,'' says Yellow Ranger (May) as she poses.

''With the Power of the Dragon Wind Crystal Dragonforce Pink Ranger,'' says Pink Ranger (Julia) as she poses.

''With the power of the Dragon darkness crystal Dragonforce Black Ranger,'' says Black Ranger (Bryan) as he poses.

''With power of the Dragon Crystals Power Rangers: Dragonforce,'' says the team as they posed.

Slasher looks at the team and isn't amazed by them he heats up and runs towards the team to attack them The Rangers get out their power weapons and ran towards Slasher.

''Dragon Lance,'' says Blue Ranger (Steven) as he swings his lance around trying to hit his opponent but misses with each shot and is struck down by a slash and rolls.

''Dragon Axe,'' says Black Ranger (Bryan) as he tries to hit Slasher but to no luck.

''Dragon Crossbow fire,'' says Pink Ranger (Julia) as she fires several energy arrows at Slasher and one scars his side but the rest they just bounce off him like nothing and he sends out a fire ball that causes an Explosion sending Julia flying through the air and lands on the ground holding her side.

Both Red Ranger (Terra) and Yellow Ranger (May) run towards him with their Dragon fire Saber and Dragon lighting Staff they double team Slasher but they get sent back to ground as well the team helps each other up and they look at Slasher.

''Guys come on let's combine our weapons,'' says Red Ranger (Terra).

The team combines their weapons to form the Dragon Cannon.

''Dragon Cannon Ready Aim Fire,'' says Red Ranger (Terra) as she pulls the trigger.

A huge energy beam shoots out of the barrel and the energy beam is caught by Slasher and he looks at the team and sends it back towards them and causes a huge explosion that sends the team flying through the air and they demorph as Slasher looks at the down team.

''This can't be the same Rangers that defeated Laval Lancelord these guys are a joke see you when you get stronger,'' says Slasher as he disappears and Julia looks down at the ground as the team gets up.

''Well that could of gone better,'' says Bryan as he is holding his side.

''We have to stop him before he can do anymore damage to the city come on,'' Says Terra as she wants to stop Slasher from doing any more damage.

''TERRA YOU DON'T GET IT HE DEFEATED US AND HE'LL DO IT AGAIN let's face it even with the Dragon cannon we're not powerful enough to take him down,'' says a downed Julia as she walks away from the battle field as her other team mates look on.

the next day Terra walks along the side walk as she is thinking about what Julia said then Slasher appeared and Terra gets into a fighting stance.

''What do you want Slasher,'' says Terra who is ready to fight.

''I want to face you Terra in a one on one fight,'' explains Slasher.

''Sorry not happening,'' she says as she gets ready to activate her morpher to fight him at her best.

Laval Slasher waves his hand and Terra's mother Kat appeared bounded by flaming rope.

''TERRA,'' she screams to her daughter.

Terra looks up at her in shock.

''MOM HANG ON I'LL SAVE YOU,'' she tells her worried mother.

''Unless you want me to cause harm to your mom will face me tomorrow come alone or you'll never see your mom again come by the beach first thing at noon,'' Slasher and Kat disappeared as Terra is thinking about what to do.

Terra runs to the beach as the other Rangers try to talk to her but can't catch her in time.

''Huh wonder where she's going to in a huge hurry,'' says Steven.

''I think I know where she's heading look at these burn marks its Slasher he wants to fight her alone,'' says May as she looks at the other rangers.

A bunch of warriors appeared and faced the Rangers to keep them busy from helping their friend.

''Let's Ranger up guys Ready,'' says Steven as he activates his morpher.

''READY,'' says the other Rangers as they activate their morphers.

''DRAGONFORCE RANGERFORM HA,'' says the team as they all activated their morphers and their respective colors go around their bodies and their helmets go around their faces and their visors come around the helmets.

The Rangers split up and they start fighting off the Warriors so they can get to Terra and help her defeat Slasher.

''Let's wrap this up and go help Terra you guys HIYA DRAGON BLASTER FIRE,'' says Blue Ranger (Steven) as he jumps into the air pulls out his blaster and fires at the warriors.

At the Beach Terra is walking to the meeting place to save her mother from Slasher's clutches the two are face to face now.

''Ah, so you came Red Ranger or should I say Terra just think when I tell Vexlis your real name she'll take you out much faster then she'll go after your team mates and then your mom and dad are next,'' threatens Slasher as he looks at his opponent.

Terra raises her arm and activates her morpher.

''DRAGONFORCE RANGERFORM HA,'' says Terra as she activates and the suit and helmet goes around her body.

''With the power of the fire Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Red Ranger,'' says Red Ranger (Terra) as she poses.

''Too bad I have to destroy you now,'' says Slasher as he runs towards Terra.

Red Ranger's power weapon appears as she runs towards Slasher and the two start fighting as Kat watches on from a cage hanging over a lava pit.

''Come on Terra you can do it,'' says Kat as she watches her daughter have the hardest and toughest fight ever.

Meanwhile Steven and the others are fighting their way to the beach to give Terra a hand with Slasher.

''HIYA get out of our way we're trying to get to our friend,'' says Blue Ranger (Steven) as he backs up.

''Their keep us from getting to Terra and helping her,'' says Yellow Ranger (May) as the team is trying their best to get to Terra.

''Come on Rangers we got to get to Terra quickly,'' says Black Ranger (Bryan) as he swings his Dragon ax.

The others use their Power Weapons and easily defeat the warriors and they run to the beach and they see Terra and Slasher fighting it out and Terra is losing badly as Slasher fires a ball of energy explosion erupts from the ground and sends Terra flying n her sword sticks into the ground as she spins and demorphs and she holds her side as Slasher has his blades next to her neck.

''You lose Ranger,'' says Slasher.

Just as it looks bad four energy beams hit Slasher causing him to stagger back as sparks erupt from his body and he looks at the four rangers that are pointing their blasters at him.

''Well it looks like your friends came after all to see you get beaten,'' says Slasher as he looks at Terra's friends.

As Slasher comes down to deliver the final blow Terra picks up her sword and red energy slash strikes Slasher on the side and sparks erupt from the hit area as he holds his side.

''What how could you wound me wait the Pink Rangers cross bow arrows one hit me,'' says Slasher as he is holding his side.

''Guys go get my mother I've got this,'' says Terra as she walks towards the wounded Dual Slasher.

The other Rangers run to go help Kat get free from her prison as Slasher is walking back from Terra as she Morphs back into the Red Ranger and then the other Rangers joined her.

''Let's combine our weapons guys,'' says Red Ranger (Terra) as she looks at her team.

The Rangers combine their weapons to form the Dragonforce cannon and Yellow Ranger (May), Blue Ranger (Steven), Black Ranger (Bryan), and Pink Ranger (Julia) get on both shoulders as Terra is holding the cannon.

''Cannon locked on target,'' says Red Ranger (Terra) as she charges up the cannon.

''CANNON FIRE,'' says the Rangers as Terra pulls the trigger and a energy beam comes out of the barrel and hits Laval Dual Slasher and he surges with energy as he spins around in circles.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ugh Terra you were a worthy opp-,'' says Slasher and he falls to the ground and explodes.

At the Castle in the Amazon Queen Vexlis is madder then ever before about Slasher being beaten by the Rangers.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHY CAN'T WE FIND SOMEONE OR SOMETHING TO BEAT THOSE RANGERS TO A PUPIL SLUDGE FIND ME A NEW MONSTER OR I'LL FIND ME A NEW GENERAL,'' says a frustrated Queen Vexils as she walks away from the throne area.

''Yes my Queen,'' says Sludge as he bows as she leaves and the doors closed.

_I need to find someone to defeat those power rangers or I'll be turned into dust by Queen Vexlis and I know just who to search for,'' _Thought General Sludge as he is thinking about what Vexlis said to him before she left.

At the Beach Terra is thinking about what happened with their battle against Slasher then Julia walks next to her.

''Look I know you are trying to be a good leader and you are Terra I'm sorry I doubted you Friends,'' says Julia as she extends her hand.

''Friends,'' says Terra as she grabs Julia's hand and shakes it.

Then the sky gets dark and the Rangers gather as Vexlis comes down from the sky and addresses the Rangers.

''Greeting Rangers I'm Queen Vexlis and your worst Nightmare this world belongs to me and I will destroy you to get it Just to let you all know that I am not to be messed with facing me will result in your destruction but not just yet I want to see what else you Rangers can do and till then beware of my minions and monsters Rangers HA HA HA HA HA HA,'' says Queen Vexlis as electricity is unleashed on the ground causing explosions everywhere and the Rangers are thrown back and they get up from the ground looking at the clear sky.

''I believe our job is going to get a lot harder this time guys,'' says Terra as she looks at her team.

**Hope you all like this chapter sorry I didn't debut their megazord in this chapter I wanted it to be like Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue they didn't get their Zords till Episode 3.**


	3. Dragonforce Megazord fight

Chapter 3 Episode 3: Dragonforce Zords unlocked

Downtown Reefside Terra rolls and she and her team are back to back as the Warriors get closer to them and Terra is breathing heavily as she's in a fighting stance.

''Man these Warriors can't take a break for once in their lives,'' says Julia as she looks at the warriors surrounding them.

Then one of the Warriors attacks them and the Rangers are back to fighting them as they are getting beaten back they bring out their power weapons and start regaining the upper hand against the enemy and the Warriors are defeated they disappear, back at the house the team along with Tommy and Kat are trying to figure out why the Warriors are attacking the city without a monster.

''This is the fourth attack this week they're not letting up,'' says Bryan as he sits in the chair.

''I know there is something that Queen Vexlis is planning and she doesn't want us to interfere in it but what,'' says Terra as she walking around the Command center.

Kat puts her hand on Tommy's shoulder and looks at him with worry.

''This is what the Machine Empire tried to do to us when we were Rangers what if Vexlis got the idea from King Mondo Tommy they need sleep badly or they'll lose their next battle,'' says a worried Kat.

''I know I'm worried too Kat but they're Rangers they can handle Vexlis and her minion's attacks,'' says a confident Tommy.

''I just hope you're right or other wise we're going to have to give them coffee to stay awake,'' says a joking Kat.

''Alright guys that's it for tonight rest up you five have school tomorrow and I've got a history quiz in the morning as well,'' says Tommy as he looks at the Rangers.

May, Julia, and Bryan left Ranger Ops as Terra is sleeping on the computer desk Tommy smiles and covers her up with a blanket and leaves his daughter sleeping on the desk.

The next morning at Reef Side High Terra and her friends are at their lockers and then heading to class.

At her father's class she's doing his history quiz just then a huge explosion erupts from downtown Reefside Tommy nods to Terra and her friends head out of class to see what is going on downtown.

Downtown a machine is blasting the buildings as the people are running for their lives and the Rangers show up morphed already and they help the people get to safety as they look at the latest monster that Vexlis has sent after them.

''Ah, my new targets,'' says Reactor Y FI as he lands.

The Rangers got out their power weapons and charged the Machine monster Both Steven and May charge him with their weapons and May rolls off Stevens back and she gets in a few hits but is blasted back by the energy beams and she hits a car as it erupts in a shower of sparks Steven is thrown into a building and he slides down and is slowly trying to get up but can't, Julia fires four energy arrows from her Dragon cross bow but the arrows bounce off and Reactor fires several energy bullets at her and she does a flip and hits the ground hard, Bryan swings his dragon axe at Reactor and damages his guns Reactor grabs Bryans arm and starts punching the ranger several times and the sends into a spin and he rolls on the ground, Terra swing her Dragon fire Saber and strikes his armor several times as the heat melts the armor and then Reactor punches Terra and throws her back as the Rangers are getting up and regrouping Reactor's guns fire off several energy bullets before shorting out and the Rangers demorph as Reactor disappears from the city.

At Ranger ops Terra and the team are trying to figure out why the monster was so tough to defeat.

''I did a scan of his armor and you need fire to get through it,'' says Tommy as he looks at the Rangers.

''When I struck him with my Saber the heat did damage to him so I'm the only one who can defeat him,'' says Terra as she looks at her father.

''Then we better get out there and look for him he could be out there right now doing some damage,'' says Julia as she addresses her fellow team mates.

''Right come on Rangers let's go,'' says Terra as they run out of Ranger Ops t search for Reactor and stop him.

Tommy looks at the computer screen and on it are the Rangers Zords that they'll be using to combat the forces that Vexlis is sending to fight them.

''I just hope their ready to command their zords,'' says Kat as she walks into the Ranger ops center.

''I know me to Kat me to,'' says Tommy as the screen on the computer shows the five Zords combining into a Megazord.

Downtown people are running as the monster and the warriors are attacking them the Rangers appeared and helped the people trapped in a van get to safety and they get in a fighting stance and run into battle and attacking the Warriors May, Steven, Julia, and Bryan are attacking the Warriors while Terra is attacking Reactor, May does a front flip and sweeps the leg of the Warrior and he does a flip and hits the ground hard, Steven flips and kicks two warriors at the same time and they fall to the ground, Bryan rolls over one and leaps over two and does a spinning side kick and they went down hard, Julia does a back flip and she ducks one punch and kicks two down and a Warrior grabs her and she elbows it and flips it over her shoulder and it hits the ground hard and two go down, The Rangers defeat the Warriors and Terra is thrown to the floor and the others help her up.

''Ah, Rangers its about time you got here.'' says Reactor as he looks at them.

''We're here to defeat you Reactor you may had gotten the best of us last time but this time we're going to take you down come guys let's Ranger up Ready,'' says Terra as she raises her Morpher up and activates it.

''READY,'' says the Rangers as they raise their Morphers up as well.

''DRAGONFORCE RANGER FORM HA,'' says the team as they Morpher the suits go around their bodies the helmets and the visors appear as well and they became the Power Rangers Dragonforce team.

''With the Power of the 5 Dragon Crystals Power Rangers: Dragonforce,'' says the team as they pose.

The Rangers got out their Power weapons and charge Reactor as it ran towards them as well May and Steven Strike with their Dragon Staff and Dragon lance and sparks erupt from Reactor and makes him back up, Julia and Bryan use their Dragon Crossbow and Spear and hit the same spot that May and Steven hit, then Terra does a flip and strikes Reactor on the shoulder and throws him back.

''This can't be how can they beat me I don't get it,'' says a frustrated Reactor as he is smoking from the attack of the Rangers.

''Let's combine our weapons guys,'' says Terra as she looks at Reactor.

The Team combines their weapons into the Dragon Cannon May, Steven, Julia, and Bryan each got on both sides of Terra as she's holding the cannon.

''Dragon Cannon FIRE,'' says the team as Terra pulls the trigger.

A huge Energy beam shot out of the barrel and hits Reactor and he blows up into spare parts.

But then Sludge appears and gives Reactor a second chance to destroy the Rangers and Reactor grew into a giant.

''RAAAHHHHH NOW I'LL DESTROY YOU RANGERS ONCE AND FOR ALL,'' says Reactor.

''Rangers now is the time to access your five Zords I'm sending them to you now,'' says Tommy as he pressed a few buttons on the computer and the Zords are released to help the Rangers out as They looked and saw them.

''Whoa their amazing come on Rangers let's go,'' Says Terra as she and the other Rangers jump and enter their respective Zords.

''Way Cool Dad alright guys let's take these Zords out for a test run,'' says Terra as she is sitting in the pilot chair of her Zord.

The Five Zords battle Reactor but he's too strong to take down separately.

''Rangers Combine your Zords to make more power,'' says Tommy over Terra's Morpher.

''Alright Dad let's do it guys let's form Dragon Megazord,'' says Terra as she starts the combination to form the Megazord.

''DRAGON MEGAZORD,'' says the Rangers as they activate their combination sequence.

Yellow and Blue Dragons turn into the legs, as Black and Pink Dragons turn into the Arms, and Red Dragon's legs turn into connectors and the Arms go into the back as the Black and Pink Dragons combine with the body and the legs connect together and the MegaZord comes down and kicks Reactor sending him flying into the ground.

In the canopy area the Team looks at their area and the controls for the Megazord.

Reactor fires several energy bullets as the Megazord is walking towards it but no effect on the Megazord and the Megazord deals several blows to Reactor as it causes Reactor to stragger back.

''Now its time for the Power Sword,'' says Terra as she presses the button to summon the Saber.

The Dragon Megazord takes the Saber off its back and starts dealing blows to Reactor before delivering the final attack.

''DRAGON SABER FULL POWER,'' says the Rangers.

The Megazord swings the Saber as Red Energy slash hits Reactor and its falls down and explodes into a thousand pieces and the team cheers at a major victory they got from defeating Reactor.

In the Amazon Sludge and the other generals are taking cover as Vexlis is unleashing a electric fury in the throne room.

''WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO DEFEAT THOSE POWER RANGERS THEIR GETTING ON MY NERVOUS SLUDGE FINE ME SOMEONE THAT CAN TAKE THEM DOWN FOR GOOD OR YOU'LL FACE MY WRATH,'' shouts Vexlis as she walks out of the room.

''Yes, my queen,'' says a very scared Sludge.

At Ranger Ops Tommy is congratulating the team on a big victory.

''You guys handled your new Zords very easily and I'm proud of all five of you and Vexlis now knows that you have the means to take the fight to her monsters when they grow into giants and you will not fail till Earth is safe once again,'' says Tommy as he looks at the Rangers.

''Thanks Dad we're very proud of ourselves as well I've very proud to lead a team of brave warriors and will keep leading this team to victory,'' says Terra as she looks at her father.

RANGERS NEVER SURRENDER,'' Shouts Terra, May, Steven, Julia, and Bryan as they put their fists together.

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER I KNOW I DID WRITING IT SO PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT.**


	4. Utopia Attacks part 1

Episode 4 Utopia Attacks part 1

Downtown Reefside Terra and the others are fighting Vexlis's latest monster and doing well as the Monster backs up and is cornered by the team as it takes hits from the Dragon Blades.

''Dragonforce CANNON,'' says the Rangers as they combined their weapons into the Dragonforce cannon.

they each get on Terra's left and right sides and Terra aims the cannon at the monster.

''Fire,'' says Terra as she pulled the trigger and the cannon shot out two energy blasts that took the monster down with easy.

and the monster exploded into a thousand pieces.

The team powers down from Ranger form as they walked away from the site of battle.

At the Amazon Queen Vexlis is frustated that another warrior has fallen at the hands of the Dragonforce Rangers.

''WHAT CAN I DO TO TAKE THOSE RANGERS DOWN FOR GOOD,'' says a frustated Vexlis as her minions look at her with worry as she unleashes a eletric fury.

Sludge walks into the throne room and bows before his queen, ''My Queen I found the toughest warrior that the Rangers can not defeat meet master of the Swords Utopia,'' and a warrior with huge wings and two swords on both his sides.

''My Queen I'm here from our homeworld it was laid to waste before I got there I am sorry that I wasn't there to defend it my troops were all laid to waste as well I only survived and tracked down your energy signs and now I am here to serve you once again,'' says Utopia as he bows before Vexlis.

''Good now you may of heard about five warriors that defended this world time and time again called the Power Rangers,'' says Vexlis as she smiles at her warrior.

Meanwhile in the High School Gym Terra, May, Steven, and Bryan are watching Julia and her dance team perform a new Dance after the dance Julia and her squad were cheered by the student body just then Terra's Morpher beeps and she looks at her friends and they went somewhere to answer the call.

''Go for Terra what's up dad,'' Terra says as she speaks into the Morpher.

''Terra we're picking up a huge energy field in the mountain area can you go check it out and be on the alert I don't like this Terra,'' says her father at Ranger Ops underneath his house.

At the Mountains Utopia is destroying the mountains trying to take the city with it.

''Hey ugly,'' says Bryan as the Rangers face him.

''Ah, Power Rangers so good to finally meet you I'm Utopia 3rd in command of Vexlis army and the one who will destroy you,'' says Utopia as he wields his Sword.

''Oh Yeah its about time we take this guy down what you say Terra,'' says Julia as she looks at her friend.

''READY GUYS,'' says Terra as she raises her arm.

''READY,'' says the other Rangers.

''DRAGONFORCE RANGER FORM HA,'' shouts the team as they activate their morphers the suits form around the bodies and the helmets and visors form as well.

''With the Power of the Dragon Fire Crystal Dragonforce Red Ranger,'' says Red Ranger (Terra) as she poses.

''With the Power of the Dragon water crystal Dragonforce Blue Ranger,'' says Blue Ranger (Steven) as he poses.

''With the Power of the Dragon Lighting Crystal Dragonforce Yellow Ranger,'' says Yellow Ranger (May) as she poses.

''With the Power of the Dragon Black Crystal Dragonforce Black Ranger,'' says Black Ranger (Bryan) as he poses.

''With the Power of the Dragon Wind Crystal Dragonforce Pink Ranger,'' says Pink Ranger (Julia) as she poses.

''With the Power of the Dragon Crystals Power Rangers: Dragonforce,'' says the team as the ground explodes behind them.

''Warriors attack take them down,'' orders Utopia as he goes back to destroying the mountains.

''Terra we've got these ugly weirdos got stop Utopia before he destroys the city,'' says Blue Ranger (Steven) as he is holding onto one of the Warriors and spins him around and throws him.

Red Ranger (Terra) runs behind Utopia to stop him from taking down the mountain side he gets out his swords and starts swinging at Terra as she ducks and rolls trying not to get hit by the swords.

''DRAGON FIRE SWORD,'' shouts Red Ranger (Terra) as she gets out her power weapon and the two start to sword fight.

The Other Rangers run to assist the Red Ranger with the fight with their Power Weapons out and all five Rangers start attacking him, ''DRAGON LANCE HIYA,'' says Blue Ranger (Steven) as he jumps into the air and comes down on Utopia but his lance is blocked and Utopia hits him with his sword sending the Blue Ranger flying and rolling on the floor.

''Dragon Crossbow,'' says Pink Ranger (Julia) as she aims her crossbow at Utopia and fires several energy arrows but with the huge wings they block every shot and Utopia hits the Pink Ranger hard with his Sword and Julia holds her side as May and Bryan double team Utopia with their Dragon Spear and Dragon Staff.

Terra runs to attack Utopia with her power weapon she leaps into the air and swings her sword at Utopia who blocks every hit from her sword but Utopia hits her with his sword and sends her flying.

''You really think that you can defeat me Red Ranger I am the most powerful warrior in Queen Vexlis army and I will defeat you for my queen,'' says Utopia as he strikes the Red Ranger.

Red Ranger falls hard to the ground Blue, Yellow, Black, and Pink regroup with the Red Ranger to help her up.

''Man this guy is getting on my nerves,'' says Pink Ranger (Julia) as she's holding her Dragon crossbow.

''Yeah let's combine our weapons and finish this guy off,'' says Black Ranger (Bryan).

''Right,'' says Red Ranger (Terra) as she gets up.

The Team combines their weapons to form the Dragon Cannon and they power it up to fire Utopia gets ready with his swords and combines the into a double bladed weapon and the blades start to flame up as he waits for the Rangers to fire their Cannon Blast destruction.

''FIRE DRAGON ENERGY BLAST,'' shouts the team as the Red Ranger (Terra) pulls the trigger.

A huge energy blast emerges out of the barrel as the beam is heading towards Utopia he unleashes a powerful Strike that cuts the beam in two and it explodes on both sides then he sends out another energy strike as it heads towards the Rangers Blue, Pink, Yellow, and Black pushed Red Ranger out of the way and they got hit hard and demorphed.

''Well at least I got four Rangers down now its time for you to go down Red Ranger,'' says Utopia as he walks towards Red Ranger and her team mates.

Red Ranger (Terra) looks at Utopia and just as he's coming down with his double bladed weapon Tommy hits him with a flying jump kick causing Utopia to fall down the mountain.

''Terra come on we've got to get these guys out of here,'' says Tommy as he helps a banged up Terra up.

Utopia flies up and lands in front of them madder then ever.

''DRAGON FIRE SABER BLAZE STRIKE,'' shouts Red Ranger (Terra) as her Saber powers up and she swings it in a slash motion and the Rangers and Tommy disappeared from the Mountain.

''Next time Red Ranger you won't be SO lucky,'' says a very frustrated Utopia.

At Ranger Ops Bryan, May, Steven, and Julia are laying in four beds with bandages on them from their battle with Utopia.

''He was just so powerful we didn't see his powerful attack coming before it was too late,'' explains Terra as she is looking at both her dad and Mom.

''I got it Terra I know a friend that can help you train I want you to go to this house the Shiba house there you'll find the Samurai Red Ranger Jayden Shiba he can help you train for another attack by Utopia,'' says Tommy.

At the Shiba House Terra walks up to the doors and they opened and Terra walks around the place and doesn't see anyone around and she puts her backpack down and looks for someone then a Red figure jumps out of nowhere and Terra rolls out of the way and Morphs up.

''Who are you,'' says Red Ranger (Terra) as she is blocking the Spin Sword of the Red Samurai Ranger (Jayden).

''Samurai Red Ranger and it looks like you're a Red Ranger as well,'' says the Samurai Red Ranger (Jayden).

''DRAGON FIRE SABER,'' says Red Ranger (Terra) as her power weapon appears.

And the Two Red Rangers sword fight.

To Be Continued...


	5. Utopia attacks part 2

**Last time on Power Rangers: Dragonforce**

**Terra: ''Look guys we need a plan to defeat Utopia or we're not going to last long against him in our next encounter against him.''**

**Kat: ''He's back I'm sending the Zords to you guys now.''**

**Julia: ''We're going down hang on ahhhhhhhh.''**

**Kat: ''Rangers can anyone hear me come on guys come in.''**

**Episode 4 Utopia Attacks part 2**

At the Ranger Ops Kat is trying to scan for the Ranger's life signs but is only picking up debris and pieces of the Megazord.

''Tommy I'm getting nothing on the life scanners,'' says Kat as she looks at her husband.

Tommy walks up to her and leans in to look at the computer screen to help her look for the Rangers.

''Your right I'm not picking them up anywhere keep trying Kat they've got to be around there somewhere,'' says Tommy as he looks at his worried Wife.

Meanwhile Haley and James run to where they saw smoke and they see Terra, May, Steven, Julia, and Bryan walking up the hill dazed and confused about what happened to them.

''Are you guys alright,'' says Haley as she helps Terra up.

''Yeah we just got out of a burning woods,'' she says as she's coughing.

Haley and James left as the team looks for them to see if they left ear shot.

''Guys with the Megazord wrecked Dad's gonna kill us big time,'' says Terra as they're walking back to her house.

''That's not the worst of our troubles without the Zords Utopia can have his way with the city whenever he wants now,'' says Steven.

At Rangers Ops Tommy looks at them to give them a damage report on the Megazord.

''Well its not totally wrecked it still can be repaired but we're looking at 3 days before the Zords are back on-line,'' says Tommy as he's looking at the computer showing the Zords in the Zord bay being worked on after the Rangers were defeated by Utopia.

''So till their repaired we got no Zords to take down any huge monster the Vexlis sends our way,'' says May as she is shocked by the repair time.

In the Amazon at the Castle Vexlis is congratulating Utopia on a job well done for taking out the Rangers Megazord.

''I could of done better myself I'd destroy their Zords but guess I've been demoted,'' says Sludge.

''Now Utopia that we taken out their Zords we need to take them out for good,'' says Vexlis as she is walking around her Throne room.

''Yes my Queen I'll get me a squad of Warriors and take them out for good,'' says Utopia as he bows and then walks out of throne room.

Meanwhile Downtown Reefside Terra is enjoying some down time with her boyfriend James at the park.

''We've got some potato salad and some sandwiches and coke a cola,'' he says as he gets the food out of the picnic basket.

''That's great James wow you really prepared for this date,'' she says in amazement.

''Well its been sometime since our last date and I've not seen you in forever,'' he says as he pours some cola into two cups.

Then her Morpher beeps and she looks at it.

''Uh can you excuse for one minute I need to use the restroom,'' she says before she was about to kiss her boyfriend.

she gets up and goes somewhere to answer her Morpher.

''This better be good I'm in the middle of a date,'' she says into the Morpher.

_''Yea sorry for disturbing you date but we need your help Utopia is attacking the city and we're here already we need our leader NOW,_'' shouts an angry Julia.

''Alright jezz I'm on my way just give me five minutes,'' she says and she shuts off the comm link.

She walks back to James.

''Hey uh something has come up at home so can we reschedule for next week,'' says Terra as she looks at her sad Boyfriend.

''Sure I'm cool with that,'' he says.

''Great I'll call you then and we can reschedule then I love you so much,'' says Terra and she kisses her Boyfriend on the cheek and leaves.

She goes to a area where she can morph.

''DRAGONFORCE RANGER FORM HA,'' she says as she activates her Morpher and the red energy goes around her body as the suit appears on her body and the helmet forms along with the visor.

James is shocked by seeing his Girlfriend morph into a Power Ranger.

At the City the other Rangers are getting beaten back by the Warriors as Steven rolls to join his team mates as Terra jumps over her team and fires her Dragon Blaster at them and starts kicking and shooting the warriors.

''It's about time you got here Juliet,'' says a joking Julia as she and the other Rangers rejoin the battle.

''Sorry I'm late I had a date with James,'' she says after they defeated the Warriors.

Utopia walks up to the Rangers ready to fight them and the Rangers and Utopia ran towards each other and the battle is going badly for the Rangers as they're being beaten badly Terra jumps over Steven as he is rolling on the ground from being hit by Utopia and Terra starts getting the upper hand with her Dragon fire Saber hitting Utopia as he tries to block but can't and the others start getting the upper hand May and Steven hits Utopia with their Staff and Lance, Julia and Bryan hits him with several Arrows and his spear, and Terra spins and strikes Utopia with her sword and knocks him back.

''Let's combine our weapons,'' says Terra as she looks at Utopia.

The Rangers combine their weapons into the Dragon cannon and they aim it at Utopia.

Terra pulls the trigger as the barrel of the Cannon unleashes a huge energy beam that hits Utopia and he rolls on the ground and he gets up slowly as he's holding his side.

''You may have defeated me Rangers but mark my words I will have my revenge against you,'' says Utopia then he disappears.

The Rangers look at each other as they are celebrating their victory over Utopia but he wasn't destroyed.

At the Castle Vexlis looks at Utopia in anger that he failed to destroy the Rangers once and for all.

''My Queen they attacked me all at once I couldn't stand up to that kind of assault but I assure you I will not fail you next time,'' says Utopia as he bows before Vexlis.

''You better not or I'll destroy you myself,'' she says as she walks away from the throne room.

At Ranger Ops Tommy is still working on repairing the Zords from their first encounter against Vexlis new general.

''Well the Repairs to the Zords is proceeding nicely but they'll be ready in a few days guys but other then that you guys did a wonderful job going up against Utopia without your Zords and using teamwork to defeat him,'' says Tommy as he is looking at the Rangers.

''Dad we didn't destroy him we only scared him off for now but we'll be ready this time,'' says Terra as she looks at the rangers.

And they all nod at her.

**I know you readers were looking for a Zord battle but there wasn't one since the Megazord was badly damaged in part 1 so review and comment and may the power protect you always.**


	6. Gilford's Assault

**Our world was a peaceful and safe environment thanks to the Power Rangers: Megaforce but now evil forces have threaten that peace and attacked Earth Tommy Oliver and his Wife Kat Oliver has called on their Daughter Terra and her friends to defend the planet as the Power Rangers: Dragonforce.**

In the largest room of the Castle Utopia is training with some warriors to improve his sword wielding skills then Sludge walks into the room after Utopia trains with the warriors.

''Sludge I thought Vexlis already wrote you off seeing how I came closer to destroying the Rangers then you ever did before I got here to serve our queen once again,'' says Utopia as he walks towards Sludge.

''I have a Monster that will destroy the Rangers once and for all without their Megazord which I do thank you for taking out of commission those Rangers don't stand a chance against any large monster we send to face them,'' says a very happy General Sludge.

''Sure you do Sludge you said that everytime to the queen and yet everytime the Monster is taken out by those Rangers,'' says Utopia as he puts his swords back in their sheathes.

Then a Warrior with a sword on its back walking into the training room.

''Gilford my friend you're alive but I saw you go down in the battle what happened,'' says Utopia as he looks at his friend.

''Queen Vexlis restored my health and I've been training somewhere quiet since the castle was sealed by the ancient warriors 3,000 years ago but now I'm back to help our queen rule the world but my first target are those annoying Power Rangers,'' says Gilford as he gets out his sword.

Episode 6: Gilford's Assault

At Ranger Ops Tommy is checking on the Zords to see if their fully repaired as Terra walks down into the command center.

''Dad what's up,'' says a drossy Terra who just got up.

''Good morning Sleepy head I was just checking up on the Zords to see if their back on-line for you and the others to use and I got good news their back on-line so when Vexlis grows a monster she won't know what hit her,'' says Tommy as he looks at his daughter.

''Great I'll tell the other Rangers,'' says a happy Terra.

Then the alarm sounds and they look at the computer screen and sees a new monster and a squad of Warriors.

''Terra go I'll call the other Rangers to meet you there,'' says Tommy as he looks at his daughter.

''Ready,'' says Terra as she activates her morpher.

''DRAGONFORCE RANGERFORM HA,'' says Terra as she activates her morpher the energy goes around her and the red suit forms on her body and the helmet goes around her head and the visor comes around the helmet.

Downtown Reefside people are running for their lives as Gilford and the warriors are attacking them fires are everywhere Terra runs to the battle as the red ranger and faces the squad of warriors and Gilford the Lighting as the other Rangers join her.

''With the Power of the Dragon fire Crystal Dragonforce Red Ranger,'' says Terra as she poses.

''With the Power of the Dragon Water Crystal Dragonforce Blue Ranger,'' says Steven as he poses.

''With the Power of the Dragon Lighting Crystal Dragonforce Yellow Ranger,'' says May as she poses.

''With the Power of the Dragon Darkness Crystal Dragonforce Black Ranger,'' says Bryan as he poses.

''With the Power of the Dragon Wind Crystal Dragonforce Pink Ranger,'' says Julia as she poses.

''With the Power of the 5 Ancient Dragon Crystals we will defend this world Power Rangers: Dragonforce,'' says the team as they pose.

''So you're the Power Rangers that's causing my queen a lot of trouble,'' says Gilford as he draws his sword from the holder on his back and the clouds roll in.

The Rangers look at each other as the clouds roll in a lighting starts showing up the Rangers got out their power weapons and charged Gilford, May swings her Dragon Staff and Steven uses his Dragon Lance but Gilford sends them flying May hits a car and Steven goes into a store then Julia and Bryan attack next.

''Dragon Crossbow fire,'' says Julia as she fires several energy arrows from her Crossbow as they bounce off Gilford she is shocked by that.

''Hang on sis Hiya,'' says Bryan as he swings his Dragon Spear at Gilford as the two fight Gilford grabs Bryan's Spear and looks at him and sends him flying and he lands on Julia.

''Now its time to finish you four off wait where's your leader at,'' says Gilford as he looks for Terra.

''Dragon Fire Saber,'' says Terra as she comes down with her Saber.

The two sword wielders battle it out as Terra starts to get the upper hand but then the lighting blots strike the large sword and give Gilford more power and he starts getting the upper hand on Terra as her friends run to help her Gilford gets in several hits and then a lighting Slash hits Terra and sends her flying in the air and she hits the ground hard.

''Terra you alright,'' says Julia as she helps her up.

''Yeah but that hurt,'' says Terra as she is back with the team.

Gilford raises his Sword in the air as the lighting strikes the blade again and the Electricity is going around the blade and Gilford swings it and a huge Lighting Slash hits the team sending them flying and the attack forces them out of Ranger form.

Gilford walks off as the Rangers are getting themselves up from the floor.

At Ranger Ops the team is disappointed that they lost against Gilford.

''Man we almost had him if he didn't have lighting to charge his Sword up,'' says Steven.

''Next time we'll be ready for him,'' says a confident Terra.

Then the alarm sounds and the Rangers looked at the screen and saw Gilford destroying the city with a squad of warriors.

''Let's ranger up,'' says Terra as they get ready to morph.

Ready,'' says Terra as she activates her Morpher.

''READY,'' says the team as they activate their morphers.

''DRAGONFORCE RANGER FORM HA,'' says the team as they activate their morphers the five teens morpher's activate and the five energy streams goes around them and their suits form and the helmet goes around their faces.

At the City the people are running from Gilford and the Warriors as Gilford is destroying the buildings a kid starts kicking Gilford on the leg and Gilford grabs him and throws the kid but the Red Ranger catches her and as Gilford walks towards them four energy beams hit Gilford and the other Rangers run towards them and got into the fighting stance to do battle with Gilford.

''Ah, Power Rangers came back for more punishment,'' says Gilford.

''No we're here to defeat you guys remember to avoid the Lighting Strike attack let's go,'' says Terra as the Rangers run towards Gilford as he sends out several lighting blasts at them but they keep coming towards him.

Both May and Steven hit him with their Staffs and then Julia fires off several energy arrows hitting Gilford as he is backing up and he turns to see Bryan running towards him with the Dragon Spear.

''Oh no you don't Lighting Slash,'' says Gilford as he swings his Sword and Bryan jumps into the air and strikes him with the Spear.

''What is this you're working together to defeat me NO ONE DEFEATS THE ALL POWER MASTER OF THE LIGHTING GLIFORD THE LIGHTING,'' says Gilford as he grew into a huge warrior.

''Dad we need the Zords Now,'' says Terra as she activates her Morpher.

''Sending the Zords to you now,'' says Tommy.

The five Zords approach the mountains to do battle with Gilford the Lighting as the Rangers hop into their Zords.

''Zords Combine,'' says the team as the Zords come together to form the Dragon Megazord as the Wings go into the body of the Megazord.

''Dragon Megazord on-line,'' says Terra.

''So you think your little toy will help you defeat me you've got another thing coming,'' says Gilford as he charges the Megazord.

The Megazord takes hits from the sword and staggers back but as Gilford was about to delivery the final blow the Megazord catches the Sword.

''You think you can get us twice with the Lighting Slash attack you got another thing coming,'' says Terra as lighting surges around the cockpit of the Megazord.

Terra moves the controls.

Megazord swings its Dragon Saber and strikes Gilford as he staggers back the Megazord gets up and walks towards Gilford the saber ignites and the Megazord spins the Saber around then brings it up.

''DRAGON SABER FIRE BLAZE STRIKE,'' shouts the team.

The Megazord swings the Saber down and red slash catches Gilford and he surges with electricity.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WAS SO CLOSE TO DESTROYING YOU RANGERS,'' he says then he falls down and explodes.

The Rangers celebrated their victory over Gilford the Lighting.

At the Castle Vexlis is sitting in the throne chair mad at the Rangers getting another win against Gilford the Lighting.

''My Queen,'' says Sludge before Vexlis cut him off.

''No you've failed me for the last time its time that we get someone to destroy those Rangers,'' says Vexlis.

''Yes, My Queen I'll find someone for you,'' says Sludge as he bows to his Queen.

Vexlis walks out of the throne room as Sludge is getting mad about the Rangers beating their monsters.

At the Mall Terra, May, Steven, Julia, and Bryan are celebrating their win at the food court.

''This is wonderful we took down another monster with the Megazord Saber strike,'' says Steven.

''Yeah thanks to us the world is safe once again,'' says Terra as she looks at the team.

**This was a tough episode to type up computer kept restarting it and took me back to the beginning of it so here it is fully completed read comment and review.**


	7. Blue Ranger Ambushed

**Our World was once peaceful and quiet place thanks to the Power Rangers in the past but then a new threat Queen Vexlis and her minions are attacking Earth Tommy and his Wife Kat Oliver have called upon their daughter Terra and her friends to become a new team of Rangers they are the Power Rangers Dragonforce...**

In the woods Terra and Steven are training with each other as May, Julia, and Tommy are watching them fight.

''Wow Terra's good,'' says May as she is watching them fight.

''Yeah she's been training with me for sometime before this she got me a few times but let's see how she does against Steven,'' says Tommy.

''Ready Steven,'' says Terra as she ready her Dragon Fire Saber.

''Ready Terra,'' says Steven as he spins he Lance and puts it behind his back in a fighting stance.

Both Rangers fight swinging their weapons as they collide with each other Terra goes in for a few more attacks then Steven tries to sweep her off her feet with his lance but Terra jumps into the air and knocks Steven's Lance out of his hand and points her Saber at Steven and then she helps him up.

''Good Job you almost had me there for a second,'' says Terra.

''Yeah but not as good as you Terra,'' says Steven.

''Terra, Steven you two are both great warriors,'' says Tommy as he pats the two Rangers on the back.

''Thanks Dad,'' says Terra as she looks at her father.

Episode 7: Blue Ambushed

In the Amazon at the castle Queen Vexlis is frustrated that no one has been able to completely destroy the Rangers once and for all then General Sludge walks into the Throne Room and bows before Vexlis.

''My Queen I have excellent news,'' Sludge says.

''What is it Sludge,'' says Vexlis as she leans back in the chair.

''I found the perfect monster to take the Rangers out for good,'' he says.

A warrior with a sharp sword walks into the throne room.

''My Queen I am Zubaba Knight I live to serve you,'' he says as he bows to the Queen.

''Go to the City of Reefside and destroy the Power Rangers start with the Blue Ranger,'' she says as she looks at Zubaba Knight.

''Yes My Queen,'' he says then he walks out of the throne room.

In the woods Steven is training before he leaves for school then after he trains Zubaba Knight and a group of Warriors appeared.

''So you're the Blue Ranger my Queen wants you destroyed go Warriors now,'' orders Zubaba.

Steven fights back he flips over one warrior and side kicks two of them but gets double teamed by two of them and he gets sent flying and hits the tree and he gets up slowly.

''Guess its time to up my game,'' he says as he activates his Morpher.

''DRAGONFORCE RANGER FORM HA,'' says Steven as he activates his morpher blue energy goes around Steven forming the suit and the helmet goes around his head and the visor appears.

''With the power of the Water Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Blue Ranger,'' he says as he poses then he goes back to fighting them he gets the upper hand on the warriors and takes them all down.

''Now its my turn,'' says Zubaba as he runs towards the Blue Ranger.

Blue Ranger (Steven) gets out his Dragon Blaster then transforms it into a sword and the two began fighting Zubaba gets in a few good hits sending Steven back and he ducks as the sword slices into a tree and it falls down just as Steven is about to get destroyed four colored energy beams hit Zubaba staggering him back he looks at he sees Terra, May, Julia, and Bryan running towards him.

''Well it looks like little Blue needs his friends to help him out with stuff like defeating me,'' says Zubaba Knight.

''I don't need anyone's help when it comes to defeating you I will defeat you on my own HIYA,'' says Steven as he runs towards Zubaba Knight ready to attack him.

Zubaba Knight's sword hits Blue Ranger (Steven) and then a white energy slash appears.

''AHHHHH,'' shouts Blue Ranger (Steven) as he falls down to the ground and demorphs and is laying on the ground knocked out.

''U monster,'' says Pink Ranger (Julia) as she hits him with a few blots from her blaster.

''Well time for me to retreat,'' says Zubaba Knight as he disappears.

The Team demorphs and they run to Steven as he tries to get up.

''What are you guys doing here I was doing fine on my own,'' he says angrily at the other Rangers.

''Steven we're a team we work together,'' says Terra as she helps her friend up.

''Yeah right well if you'll excuse me I'm going home,'' says Steven as he walks away from the other Rangers.

Meanwhile at the Castle Utopia is leaning back on the wall thinking about when he gets to tear Red Ranger apart.

''My Queen I destroyed the Rangers team work with the Blue Ranger gone from them the other four will be easy picking,'' says Zubaba as he is bowing before Vexlis.

''NO ONE TOUCHES THE RED RANGER BUT ME GOT IT BUBB,'' says a angry Utopia as his blade is on Zubaba Knight's throat.

''Ok jezz I won't destroy Red Ranger then,'' says a disappointed Zubaba Knight.

''Good cause if I hear that you destroyed her before she gets a taste of my blades you'll be the first one to get it,'' says Utopia as he puts the Sword away.

Back at the School Terra finds Steven and runs up to him.

''Steven man we need to talk about the other day look I know you wanted to defeat that monster on your own but we need to work together to defeat him I we've done in the past few weeks as Rangers come on,'' says a confident Terra.

Then Terra's Morpher beeps and she looks at Steven as he walks away from her.

''Go Ahead dad,'' says Terra.

''Terra Zubaba is back,'' says Tommy over the Morpher.

''Me, Julia, and Bryan are on our way now,'' says Terra.

Where's Steven,'' says Tommy.

''He's having trouble with his confidents right now dad we'll take care of it,'' says Terra.

At the city buildings are blowing up and people are running for their lives as Zubaba Knight and a squad of Warriors are attacking the city then the Rangers help people run for it as they go to fight the warriors, Red Ranger (Terra) does a front flip and a roundhouse kick dropping three of them, Yellow Ranger (May) leaps over one of the warriors as one of them grabs her and Yellow Ranger (May) kicks it in the face and spins the warrior around and drops it to the ground the Rangers defeat the warriors, Zubaba Knight swings his Sword as he runs towards the other four Rangers and he slashes at them and hits them and causes them to roll and Red Ranger (Terra) gets up draws her Dragon blade and attempts to fight Zubaba Knight but he's too powerful for four Rangers to handle.

Meanwhile at the Beach Steven is thinking about what Zubaba Knight said during the battle then Tommy walks up to him.

''Steven your team needs you without you there's no way to form the Dragon Megazord and defeat Zubaba Knight right now Terra, May, Julia, and Bryan are fighting Zubaba Knight and they're getting beaten very badly they need you now Steven,'' says Tommy.

''Tommy I don't know if I'm strong enough to help them defeat Zubaba Knight we got our clocks cleaned last time what makes you think we can beat him this time,'' says a worried Steven.

''Cause you guys are a team and there's nothing that Vexlis can do to change that,'' says Tommy.

''You're right my team needs me,'' says Steven as he runs to the city that is smoking from explosions.

At the City the other Rangers are being sent flying through the air and falls to the ground holding their sides as smokes are around them Zubaba Knight walks towards the down Rangers with his sword pointing at them.

''Now its time to finally destroy you punks and my queen can rule the world,'' says Zubaba Knight as he lifts his Sword up for the final Blow and the Rangers all cover their eyes but several blue energy beams hit Zubaba Knight causing him to drop his Sword.

''What was that who did that to me,'' says a very angry Zubaba Knight then he turns to see Blue Ranger (Steven) walking towards him and the down Rangers.

''That's far enough Zubaba I'm here to stop you from harming my team mates,'' says Blue Ranger (Steven) as he walks towards Zubaba and his down team mates.

Zubaba picks up his sword and runs towards Blue Ranger (Steven) as Blue Ranger (Steven) brings out his Dragon Lance and he ready's his lance and the two start fighting as Steven gets in several hits on Zubaba with his Lance and Zubaba powerless to block the hits as the other Rangers watched the fight in amazement that Steven had all this power and ability to control his Lance with.

''Now its time for your defeat Dragon Lance full power HIYA,'' says Blue Ranger (Steven) as he swings his lance now glowing and a blue slash appears and hits Zubaba Knight and the Knight surges with Electricity as he falls to the ground he explodes.

Zubaba Knight grows into a huge giant.

''WE NEED DRAGON MEGAZORD POWER NOW,'' says the team.

The five Zords fly towards the battle.

''DRAGON MEGAZORD SEQUENCE ACTIVATE NOW,'' says the team.

The Five Zords come together to form the Dragon Megazord and lands and both the Megazord and Zubaba Knight do battle with each other Zubaba Knight getting the advantage over the Megazord.

''Dragon Megazord power saber,'' says the team.

the Saber appears in the Megazords hand and the Megazord swings the Saber down and breaks Zubaba Knight's sword and it falls to the ground.

''WHAT MY SWORD NOOOO,'' says Zubaba Knight as it smokes and the other end of the Blade.

Dragon Megazord spins the Saber around then comes down and the red energy slash hits Zubaba Knight and energy surges around Zubaba Knight as he spins around and screams and explodes.

''YES YEAH,'' celebrates the Rangers.

At the Castle Queen Vexlis is furious by the destruction of Zubaba Knight.

''GREAT WHAT CAN WE DO TO TAKE THOSE RANGERS DOWN,'' she screams.

At the city the Rangers are celebrating their victory.

''Steven that was awesome man,'' says Terra as she pats Steven on the back.

''Yeah man if you didn't get to us we'll be done for,'' says Julia.

''Well I had Terra's dad help me,'' says Steven.

The Rangers celebrate with food.

**Sorry it took even longer then the last episode I've been busy with work and other things review and comment on this episode and may the power protect you always.**


End file.
